


4 On 1

by loochskywalker



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Gangbang, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding, Sex Bets, Spitroasting, Unsafe Sex, semi-drunkness, they're not really drunk at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loochskywalker/pseuds/loochskywalker
Summary: “Could you guys leave!”“What? So you can keep the winnings all to yourself, it was a team effort Auston.”orThe Bruins lose so Brandon Carlo gets gangbanged by the Leafs rookies





	

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry if this sucks but no one else was going to write it! obviously this is fiction and is intended to be read as fiction. of course.
> 
> Also there is light drinking at the beginning but doesn't affect decision making abilities of those involved. The unsafe sex part is a little sketchy because both participants aren't thinking too clearly but everyone is into it.

Auston’s in the middle of tying up his tie when his phone buzzes on his bed side table. He drops what he’s doing almost immediately to pick it up.

_Monte: Winner gets a bj?_

Auston snorts, because of course. Brandon and him haven’t done anything in person since world juniors but Auston was always up for hooking up with Brandon. There aren’t a lot of guys, not even hockey players, as a big and pretty as Brandon is. And Auston can’t think of a better way to celebrate beating the bruins than by getting his cock into their prized rookies mouth.

_Aus: nice of you to offer_

_Monte: fuck off_

_Monte: is that a yes?_

_Aus: yea_

_Monte: ;)_

He tucks his phone back into his pocket and is able to finish getting dressed before Mitch breaks down his door, but it’s close. Mitch scoffs at him when Auston comes out of his apartment.

“What?” He asks.

Mitch just rolls his eyes, “if we’re late i’m blaming you.”

“If you don’t drive like a 80 year old then we won’t be late”

 

*********

 

Beating the bruins is special, especially for Mitch. He can feel the win pulse through him unlike any of the other wins that season. God, he was raised to hate the bruins, and he knows, now that he’s in the NHL, he needs to hate all the teams equally. But there’s something about the bruins, something about Chara and Bergeron and Marchand and Rask, that makes this win mean something.

“Matts!” Mitch knocks Auston’s shoulder as they go to leave the locker room, “You gonna hang out with us?” He asks.

Auston is staring intently down at his phone as he types something out, “Huh? Oh no, sorry I got plans.”

“You have plans?” MItch ask, there’s no way Auston has plans because all of his plans involve Mitch anyway. They’re neighbors, they live in the same building on the same floor, there’s literally nothing Auston could do that Mitch wouldn’t also be doing.

“Yeah,” Auston said,

“That’s bullshit.”

“What’s up?” Brownie comes out of fucking nowhere and throws his arm around Mitch’s shoulder, “is Auston being lame?”

“He has _plans_.” Mitch frowns and crosses his arms.

“Plans?”

Auston finally looks up from his phone and glares at them, “Yes I have plans,” but he doesn’t elaborate. Brownie makes a disbelieving sound and squeezes mitch’s shoulder.

Still though Auston grabs his backpack and just goes to leave, just like that, barely acknowledging them at all.

“Well,” Brownie says, “We can still hang out…” he trails off and looks around the locker room, “Zach! You good?”

Hyman looks up and nods, “Yeah!”

“Alright,”

They can’t actually go out to a bar that night, Marty had made that really clear when Mitch brought it up during the second intermission.

“No, Mitchy, you need a full night's rest.”

“That’s bullshit” Mitch had said but Matt didn’t budge.

So instead Brownie drives them to the beer store near Mitch’s condo and they run in, still in their game day suits. He doesn’t think it’s super weird but it’s definitely late at night and they’re definitely over dressed. The cashier doesn’t even look up at them besides to tell them to have a good night when they cash out.

When they get to Mitch’s condo and are walking through the garage Zach stops, “Hey that's….” he pauses.

He’s pointing off to the corner where Matts’ car is in it’s parking space. And it’s definitely his, Mitch drives it more than Auston does he’d recognize it anywhere.

“Plans my ass!” Brownie shouts, “What a shithead.”

“I mean we totally are going to crash his shit right?” Zach asks, “no way he gets to just ditch us like that.”

Mitch agrees.

 

******

 

They don’t get drunk because they’re not stupid even if Marty isn’t around to tell them what to do. It’s close though. But Mitch just feels warm, and cuddly. He’s just lucky neither Brownie or Zach really mind even as he climbs into their laps or holds onto their shoulders. Eventually though, Zach remembers the original plan.

“We should go check in on Auston,” He says.

“Yeah!” Mitch stands up, “I have the extra key.” It’s in an ashtray on the coffee table. Auston’s dad made him one almost immediately after they moved in just in case Auston was dying or something and he needed help. Auston’s dad made one for his apartment too that he gave to Auston, because even other people's parents didn’t trust him to live alone apparently.

Auston’s apartment is just across the hall so it’s not like they have to go far, All mitch brings is his phone and the key, he doesn’t even put shoes on despite the face Zach makes at him. But it’s whatever, the hallway is carpeted.

Mitch fits the key into the door and opens it smoothly. He hasn’t needed to use it often but Auston’s apartment is identical to Mitch’s in every way, from the layout to the way the door sticks a little in its frame.

But Mitch is probably the drunkest of the three of them, and he’s the one leading the pack which is probably why they all get so far into the apartment before they realize what’s going on.

Auston is on the couch, not facing them, and the TV is off. Mitch is confused about where the noise is coming from until Auston’s head lolls to the side and he gets it.

“Oh shit” Brownie starts snickering immediately.

“What...what the fuck!” Auston turns his head and immediately pulls his arms down from the back of the couch.

“Ouch” There’s another voice,

“I said I had _plans!_ ” Auston shouted at them. He stood up then, his jeans were done up but it’s not like he can hide the fact that he was just getting a blowjob.

“Yeah sorry” Brownie was still snickering as Zach turned a really impressive shade of red next to him.

That’s when the person who was blowing Auston stands up and Mitch can’t help but gape at him. He recognizes Brandon Carlo, of course he does, he’s 6 foot 5 and absolutely beautiful, that’s not the kind of shit Mitch just forgets about a person. But...with Auston?

“What the hell” Carlo is rubbing the side of his head, “You kneed me!”

Auston is rubbing his temples then, but it doesn’t seem to be releasing the tension in his face at all.

“That’s such a baller move though” Brownie says, “banging the loser.”

“Hey,” Carlo frowns,

“I’m sorry, you tried your best” Brownie genuinely sincere but Carlo doesn’t seem placated by that, weirdly.

“Could you guys _leave!_ ” Auston is in a very shout-y mood tonight apparently. Mitch frowns at him because it is late and they just played a game, a great game, but the yelling needs to stop.

That doesn’t seem to be anybody else’s concern though because Brownie says, “What? So you can keep the winnings all to yourself, it was a team effort Auston.”

Carlo immediately flushes at that, something so vulnerable to the way he’s standing even as he towers over the rest of them. Mitch wants to tuck him into bed and kiss his forehead. But also Brownie’s idea sounds good too.

“Yeah!” he says “That’s not fair Auston, I scored my first goal tonight.”

“And Zach’s your wingman” Brownie throws his arm around Zach’s shoulders even as Zach blushes harder, “That’s not a beauty move Matts.”

“It’s not my mouth” Auston says.

 

******

 

Brandon wants to say he can’t believe Auston would say that but he can totally believe Auston would say that. He spares a second to give Auston the most displeased look he can conjure up but he becomes very aware then that the whole room is kind...staring at him. And this is...this is his and Auston’s thing like Brandon hooks up with other guys too but Auston’s the only Toronto Maple Leaf he even considered. Not that...that the rest of them are not good looking but it’s...he’s not used to people propositioning him.

He thinks it’s maybe a little unfair, the way his lips are hot and the taste of Auston still lingers in the back of his mouth, because he wants this, all of them, thinks he could do it.

“Fine,” He says finally, licking his lips, feeling where there a little abraded, stretched.

“Sweet!”

He doesn’t have a lot of time to roll his eyes before Auston is turning back to him and tugging him down.

He kisses hot and hard and Brandon can’t help making a noise into Auston’s mouth. It’s even harder to stay silent when Auston’s hand comes up, tangles itself in his hair and tugs hard, getting Brandon to bend further down so Auston doesn’t have to lean up.

Brandon jumps when he feels a different set of hands on his sides as someone else moves up behind him, he almost forgot they weren’t alone. Now though, with those hands grabbing at him, he’s hyperaware. He doesn’t think Hyman has left his spot by the door and he’s pretty sure the lips on the back of his neck belong to Brown.

Auston yanks him back with the hand in his hair, “didn’t know you were this much of a slut for it, Monte,”

Brandon just pants in reply, he doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t think Auston would buy a “Me neither.”

“Why don’t you show me what you can do with that mouth,” He was right about Brown being the one behind him. Brandon shutters when Brown tightens his grip on Brandon’s side and let his breath skate across the most sensitive part of Brandon’s neck.

“Oh...okay” it’s the only thing Brandon can get out.

The only thing he can think as he goes back to kneeling in front of the couch is to look up at Auston apologetically, this was supposed to be his win.

“Hey, eyes here,” Brown grabs his hair this time and tugs him forward. Brandon knee walks into the spread of Brown’s thighs where he’s sitting on the couch now, quick to make sure Brown doesn’t pull any hair _out_.

“Sorry” Brandon mumbles before reaching for Brown’s pants. They’re loose flannel and they slide off easily when Brown lifts his hips up. Brandon has to take a deep shuddering breath before he reaches to grab his cock. He can’t believe he’s actually about to...fucking _service_ half of the maple leafs rookie crop.

Brown’s not fully hard when Brandon gets his mouth around him but he gets there quickly, not quite as big as Auston but Brandon can still feel the way it stretches his lips. He feels hot and heavy in his mouth so Brandon tries to take it slow, get used to the way it feels in his mouth. He uses his tongue, trying to figure out what Brown likes, what gets him to tighten his fingers in Brandon’s hair and make hitching gasps.

He’s so focused, his cheeks getting warm as he tries to go deeper each time, Brown filling his throat up slowly that he doesn’t even notice when Auston kneels down behind him until his hands land on Brandon’s hips.

“Come on,” Auston says and pulls Brandon back. Brandon loses his balance at that and takes Brown too far, before he stops himself with a hand on Brown’s hip. It’s too late though, Brandon pulls back suddenly to cough into his shoulder.

“I didn’t say you could stop,” Brown lets out a soft laugh at that and drags Brandon back onto his cock. Brandon wants desperately to wipe at the spit gathering at his chin but Brown doesn’t give him time, sticking his cock back into Brandon’s mouth, using it like it belongs to him. Brandon can’t stop himself from digging his nails into the skin over Brown’s hip bones.

He tries to breathe hard through his nose instead of being forced to pull off again when Auston starts to drag his jeans down. He kind of knew this was coming but part of him was still under the illusion he’d just blow them all, that was the deal after all.  

“Stop worrying about what he’s doing” Brown huffs, “come on get to work.”

Brandon peers up at him so he can glare but Brown is watching Auston behind him, what a hypocrite. It’s also then when he notices that Marner has taken a spot next to Brown on the couch and he’s pretty sure Hyman isn’t still standing over by the door.

He closes his eyes again and tries to do what he’s told, not worry about Auston or Marner or Hyman, just focus. He’s able to get back into it before he feels Auston spread him open and press a lubed up finger against his hole. Brandon can’t help the garbled noise he makes around Brown’s cock, not able to stop the moan bubbling up inside of him.

“Shit, yeah,” It’s Marner this time and Brandon squeezes his eyes shut tighter, trying to ignore the rest of the room, his whole body is starting to heat up with the weight of their stares.

He still can’t help but pull off Brown, not all the way, just enough that the head is resting on his tongue when he lets out a gasp. Auston doesn’t go gentle on him, never has, probably because he’s so much bigger. But Brandon doesn’t feel bigger, not bigger than Auston and not when Auston slides his pointer finger all the way in on the first try. But it’s...there’s so much else for him to focus on. He doesn’t want Brown to scold him again so he tightens his lips back up even as Auston starts to finger him within an inch of his life.

 

******

 

Mitch didn’t think this would happen to him, ever, but he’s not complaining at all. Brandon is all long expanses of skin and beautiful sharp angles. God, just watching the way he scrunches his eyes up, the way his lips stretch around the width of Brownie’s cock, like he’s trying _so hard_ , has Mitch wanting to reach out and ruin him. Auston seems to be doing that fine himself though.

Auston has one of his hands locked in Brandon’s shirt, pushed high up his back to expose all that skin, while the other is two fingers deep in his ass. Brandon for his part keeps making small overwhelmed noises each time Auston thrusts in and Mitch can’t blame him.

He also can’t stop himself from reaching out. He gently traced Carlo’s flushed cheekbones and down to where his jaw is stretched and wide. When his thumb passes along Carlo’s top lip his eyes flutter open and he looks at Mitch. His eyes are a deep blue, not icy like Mitch’s can be, and there blown out, almost like he can’t really see Mitch even as he stares right at him. There watering a little too and Mitch gives him a gentle smile.

“Shit, Marns” Brownie pants into Mitch’s shoulder before he yanks Brandon forward. Mitch bites his lips as he watched Brandon immediately close his eyes and hollow his cheeks, still trying so hard to be good.

“Be gentle” Mitch says, his voice sounds far off to his own ears, “don’t wanna fuck his voice up too bad, he has to go back to his team like this.”

Brandon makes another noise and Brownie turns back to Mitch, his lips landing on Mitch's shoulder through his shirt as he says, “who says that’s not what I want.”

“Yeah, you should fuck him up” It’s the first thing Auston’s said to them since this whole thing started and it seems oddly fitting.

Mitch looks back towards him, Auston has pulled his fingers out and has a condom on, fisting his dick. Zach is not too far off either, kneeling next to Auston, still fully dressed and looking a little awestruck. Mith can tell that Brownie has done this before, knows Matts definitely has, but Zach maybe not.

When Auston finally pushes in, Brandon makes a loud and sharp noise around Brownie before he pulls himself off and pants into Connor’s thigh.

“Shhh” Brownie runs his hand through Carlo’s hair at that, gentle but a little impatient, a little heavy handed.

“Hey” Auston gets Brandon’s attention by swatting at his hip, “Finish him off, Monte,”

“God” Brandon says, his voice wrecked before he grabs at Connor’s dick again, angling it down for his mouth before he takes it back in.

“Shit” Brownie says, his hand going to rest at the back of Brandon’s neck. Brandon must really like listening to Auston because even from here Mitch can see he’s trying extra hard, sucking harder, taking Brownie deeper and peering up at him with his big wide eyes.

“He’s so hot,” Mitch whispers to Brownie who’s still listing against his shoulder.

Poor Brandon though, no one is helping him out there. Auston’s thrusts are powerful but slow, and Mitch can see the way they’re making Brandon’s eyes droop and his mouth get lax.

“Here” Mitch says, he slides to the floor next to Brandon.

Brownie makes a choked off, startled, noise when Mitch goes to kiss Brandon’s cheek then lean down to lick around the base of Brownie’s dick, where Brandon’s mouth can’t quite reach.

“Fuck, what the fuck,”

Mitch just looks up at him and winks, still running his tongue along the warm, warm skin.

Brownie’s other hand comes down and grabs’ mitch shoulder as he comes, shuddering and his back arching, his dick pushing further into Brandon’s mouth. Mitch pulls back to watch Brandon’s throat work, some of Brownie’s cum is spilling out the sides of his lips. But Mitch just leans over to lick that up too.

“Fuck,” Brownie finally breathes out before pushing Brandon off his dick, “Way to raise the bar Marns,”

Mitch winks at him.

Brandon immediately goes down to his elbows on the floor though, his head hanging low as he lets out soft moans.

“Yeah fuck, finally” Auston reaches forward and grabs Brandon’s shoulder, pulling him back to meet his thrusts. It looks brutal and Brandon’s body is big but the way he’s curling in on himself makes him look smaller, weaker.

“Fuck, please I…” Brandon says, it’s muffled but Mitch hears it loud and clear.

“What?” he asks,

“Fuck,” Brandon whimpers before pressing his face into the carpet and reaching down to grab his dick.

“Wait” Mitch grabs at his wrist and tugs it off, “Save that for later.”

Brandon lets out a soft cry at that too but he listens, he listens so good. His hand comes back up, resting on his elbow, curling up like he doesn’t know what else to do with them.

Mitch is so focused watching Brandon, running his fingers through his hair that when Auston finally comes he’s taken by surprise. Auston lets out a soft grunt and presses deep, making Brandon let out a weak but overwhelmed, shout.

They all sat there, panting silently as Auston finally collects himself enough to pull out, and sort of flop to the side, lying on the floor on the other side of Mitch

“Oh,” Brandon says, his hand moving back down, bypassing his dick, to press at his used hole. Mitch peers over watching as he dips his fingers in and lets out a soft moan.

“Hey, Zach” Mitch says, “You should...you should fuck him.”

Zach shoots Mitch wide eyes, like he hadn’t even thought of that, like it didn’t even occur to him.

“Yeah” Brandon moans, “yeah fuck me, please”

“Okay, okay” Zach says.

Auston finds it in himself to sit up a little, moving to reach over to where he had left the condoms and lube, tossing both to Zach before crashing back down.

“Can you,” Zach taps Brandon’s legs, “hey, sorry, can you turn over.”

Brownie’s snickers from the couch cut through the intense air that had started to settle.

Zach glares up at him, but Brandon is turning over, slowly like his joints are tight. When he finally settles on his back Mitch reaches over and traces the carpeted pattern on his knees, red and irritated. Brandon let’s out a soft sigh at the feeling of Mitch’s hands as Zach fumbles with the condom.

“You should,” Brandon tugs at Mitch’s shirt, “get undressed” he finished finally, after a caught pause.

“Yeah” Mitch agrees. But Zach dips his fingers into Brandon’s hole then and Mitch will be damned if he misses the way Brandon’s eyelids flutter at that. Brandon’s shirt is still on too and Mitch figures everyone could use less clothes.

He throws off his shirt as quick as possible before he reaches for Brandon’s rolling it up his chest before he gets Brandon to help him wrestle it off.

Mitch is mesmerized by the new stretch of skin. He can’t stop himself but reaching out to pet at it. His chest, his stomach, it’s all hot to the touch and he can feel the way Brandon’s muscles jump under his fingertips, everything hypersensitive.

“Can I…” Zach stops right before pushing in, hesitant but his voice tight and wavering.

“Yeah, please!” Brandon begged arching his hips up, presenting himself.

Zach doesn’t check in again before he sinks in. The startled moan Zach makes probably speaks to how easy it was, after Brandon's already been stretched by Auston, already been fucked once tonight.

Brandon lets out a desperate noise though, his long legs coming up, one draping over Zach’s shoulder easily.

“Fuck me,” He said, “God, just...just...do it!”

“Hey” Auston sits up again, making himself known, he sidles up behind Mitch, not shy about pressing along his back, “If you wanted it your way you should have won” he says this as he traces his hand along Brandon’s abdomen.

Brandon whimpers and Mitch can’t tell if it’s because what Auston said or because Zach is pulling out. Mitch can see the way it makes Brandon’s legs tremble before he’s thrusting back in..

Mitch falls forward drapes himself over Brandon’s chest and kisses him, can’t believe it took him so long. Brandon to his credit tries to kiss back but it seems like Zach’s finally figured out what he’s supposed to be doing because Brandon can’t do much more than moan against Mitch’s lips. But it’s okay, it’s fine, Brandon has been so good and Mitch just wants to kiss him.

“Hey,” Auston presses a kiss to his shoulder as he says it, “you wanna ride him after?” he asks.

Mitch turns a little “What?” he asks,

“You should ride him” Auston says, “I can prep you.”

“Oh,” Mitch says, then, “Yes, yeah please.”

Mitch doesn’t stop kissing Brandon even as Auston gets his pants off and lubes up his fingers, pressing them into Mitch. It’s his turn to start moaning against Brandon’s lips though. He doesn’t know if Brandon notices, if Brandon even knows he’s kissing Mitch, but he doesn’t want to let up, doesn’t want to pull away.

Auston’s fingers are so big too, stretching him wide. His fingers are slow but steady and thick and unrelenting. Soon he’s up to two, and Mitch can’t focus on kissing Brandon anymore. It feels so full and deep and when Auston crooks his fingers the right way Mitch kind of falls against Brandon’s chest and lets out a broken cry of his own. He manages to turn his head to the side, resting his cheek on Brandon’s chest so he can pant into the open air of the room, but fuck it’s still kind of a lot.

Auston is a little more clinical about it after that, but it still manages to feel absolutely amazing, three thick fingers stuffed up inside Mitch making him shudder. It’s just...so much, it’s a lot. And Mitch has a perfect view of Brandon’s cock like this, the way it jumps a little as Zach keeps fucking into him at a steady pace. Mitch may have to take it back, Zach probably has done this before.

He reaches forward and wraps his fist around Brandon's cock, just to feel it. It’s long like the rest of his body and when his hands closes around it Brandon makes a sound like he’s been punched.

“Ah,” Zach leans over Brandon, surprised.

“I’m gonna...don’t” Brandon’s arm reaches around Mitch’s back and grabs his wrist, tugging it off his dick and pressing it down against his hip.

“Yeah Mitch,” Auston says from behind him, “You still need to get yours.”

Mitch gently pulls his wrist from Brandon’s grip to curl up under his chin but Brandon’s arm stays draped around him.

Auston slows down fingering him, tugging his fingers out slow so Mitch can feel the way his rim catches on Auston’s thick knuckles, and back in just as slow so Mitch feels like it goes on forever. He’s just playing around at this point and it’s making Mitch tremble a little against Brandon’s chest, not sure how to deal with it.

“Brandon,” Zach says, finally, breathless, and leaning over both of them.

“Yeah, yeah!” Brandon encourages,

Mitch assumes Zach comes soon after that but he’s not focusing on that, he’s focusing on how flushed and hard Brandon is. He’s been fucked twice now and he still hasn’t come he must be feeling overwrought and used, maybe a little tired.

“You okay?” Mitch asks, even as he straddles Brandon almost immediately. He doesn’t even know if Zach has completely pulled out as he does it.

“Yeah,” Brandon says, “Yeah come on,”

Mitch doesn’t even think about it, he’s already there, already sinking down on Brandon’s dick and feeling the way it stretches him when Auston makes a noise and touches his waist.

“Mitch,” He says, “condom”

“Oh” Mitch blinks, “oh” but he bottoms out and he can’t even fucking _think_ , fuck. Brandon is so long and he’s getting him so deep. Mitch feels the muscles in his stomach quiver as he doubles over, his hands bracing against Brandon’s chest. God Brandon is so...he’s so tall, Mitch’s hands don’t even reach his shoulders.

By the time he’s raising himself up, hand wrapped around his dick, he’s forgotten all about what Auston said.

He can’t focus on anything else in the room just the feel of Brandon’s dick and the way it slides in and out of him. It’s overwhelming. He doesn’t know what it is, whether because Mitch has had to watch all night as Brandon got fucked until he was close to tears, or the fact that Brandon looks so fucked out already and they haven’t even let him come. And god, that’s right.

Mitch closes his eyes and moans, his fist closing tightly over the head of his dick. They’re fucking Brandon because they beat him, beat the Bruins, because Brandon lost whatever bet he had with Auston and now they’re all fucking him. This kind of stuff isn’t supposed to happen in real life.

Neither of them last long. Brandon cums first though and Mitch can’t really blame him. The way his face screws up, pained, his arms locking around mitch’s waist. He fucks up hard, Mitch can’t stop the yelp that escapes his throat as Brandon cums in him. And god, oh god, he can feel it.

Mitch whines and starts moving his fist at punishing pace, god that’s so hot, Brandon is so hot. This is just. He feels himself pulling off of Brandon right before he cums across Brandon’s abs. His eyes almost roll in the back of his head, as everything wracks through his body. He can't believe, he can’t believe all of that just happened.

He falls against Brandon’s chest again, shuddering. He can feel Brandon's’ cum leaking out of him and the way his coats his stomach where he’s pressed against Brandon. He feels so dirty, and so fucked out. He can’t imagine how Brandon is feeling.

“Holy shit, Marns” Brownie ruins the moment because he always does.

Mitch peers up, trying to blink the fog from his eyes.

Brownie of course has a hand wrapped around his dick because he’s the least classy person, getting off twice.

Mitch scoffs and rests his head back down on Brandon’s chest. This is where he wants to be, even as he can feel his legs fall asleep with the way they’re bent under him, his knees pressed into the carpet, sore.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Auston whispers, leaning down over him.

“Shut up,” Mitch mumbles back,

“Well at least get off of him he needs to shower and get back to the hotel.”

“Oh,” Mitch sits up slowly, his arms so shaky he doesn’t know how far he can get.

Arms go around his waist then and tug him off, gentle and slow so his legs don’t get tangled in a useless heap under him. It’s Zach, pulling Mitch into his lap and against his chest. It lets Auston help Brandon up and lead him out of the room. Mitch watches him leave, the way his legs are shaking but he follows Auston so closely.

“Wow,” Mitch whispers.

“Yeah, Marns, wow,” Zach says back.

 

********

 

The next day at practice Mitch skates up to Auston and knocks his shin pads, “yo, you need to give me Carlo’s number,” he says.

Auston laughs, “Yeah, okay,”

Mitch grins at him.


End file.
